Monologues
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: Drabbles, drabbles, and more drabbles. Pairings change per update. PoVs change with each update. Topics range from Sword to Reality.
1. Sword

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Simple as that._

_A/N: I had a bout of drabble plot bunnies. I needed to get them out. Here's the first. They were all written in about fifteen minutes, and are posted in the order they were written. Thanks for reading. Please review._

**

* * *

**

_**Sword**_

That's all it was.

A sword. A white sword.

That's all it looked like to him.

Nothing more than the most beautiful sword he'd ever seen.

A sword of tangible grace and beauty.

White, pure.

Innocent.

Except for the occasional drip of red that fell from the edge.

Then it was deadly.

That's how it was wielded.

Its ivory blade ready for anything.

Ready to become crimson.

When it became a crimson and ivory blur, it became its wielder.

It became her.

That's when Ichigo loved it best.

He loved the perfect blend of deadliness and beauty.

He loved Rukia.


	2. Infatuation

_Disclaimer: See post one._

_A/N: Here's number 2!_

* * *

**_Infatuation_**

He knew that she was obsessed with Kurosaki.

He also knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

But he couldn't help but wish that he could be in Kurosaki's place.

He wanted to be the object of her affections.

He couldn't believe that Kurosaki was so oblivious and indifferent to her.

How could that stupid Strawberry ignore her?

Her sweet, innocent look on everything.

Her boisterous behavior.

He would admit his jealousy to no one but himself.

He wanted to have Kurosaki's place.

Her to love him.

Uryuu and Orihime.

Or perhaps it was just an infatuation.


	3. Envy

_Disclaimer: See the first two posts._

_A/N: This drabble is based on a slightly longer version I wrote a while back, but never bothered to post. If anyone has even the slightest urge to read it, you need only to say, and I'd be happy to oblige. Anyway, I digress. Here's post three: Envy._

* * *

**_Envy_**

He didn't like it.

The fact that he was jealous of a Strawberry irked him to no end.

How dare that Berry Head take his place in her heart.

How dare he come on and break up their friendship.

Strawberry and Kuchiki.

They both came in and put a chasm between him and her.

Sometimes he admitted that he was jealous of Kurosaki.

Others, he wondered if he wasn't envious of Kuchiki-taichou.

He was jealous of the two who had entered their lives and separated them.

But especially of Ichigo, who Renji feared, would become more than Rukia's best friend.


	4. Difference

_Disclaimer: Do I even have to say this? Do you think I own Bleach? I own nothing! _

_A/N: Here's post number 4! The character that this one is about is a personal favorite of mine. I love reading and writing about him. Oh! If anyone wants to read some good drabbles, Stand Alone Origin has some good ones. Go check them out! (Shameless Plug)_

* * *

**_Difference_ **

Sometimes he had to wonder if he had made that big of a difference.

He had to wonder if he hadn't left, would it have changed that much.

If he hadn't left and met Masaki, they wouldn't have had Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu.

And Rukia would never have given up her powers to his son.

And Urahara wouldn't have given her that freakin' gigai.

He wouldn't ponder this in the presence of his children.

It wouldn't do well for them to see dear old Dad all depressed.

But still Isshin had to wonder if his leaving had changed that much.


	5. Ponderings

_Disclaimer: I shall reiterate. I. Do. Not. Own. It. Nor. Shall. I. Ever._

_A/N: I'm looking back on these, and I realized that four of these five have been romance-like. And all have been from a male's point of view. Go figure. Anyway here's post number 5!_

**

* * *

**

_**Ponderings**_

When Urahara got drunk, he became philosophical.

He pondered many things, idioms, figures of speech, the meaning of life.

But most of all, he thought about where he stood with his dear Yoruichi-sama.

They had been friends since their youth and had even left the Soul Society together.

He considered them best friends.

But were they something more?

Were they lovers?

A couple?

Or was he just a toy?

A disposable plaything?

Would she just throw him away when she was finished?

He wondered.

But he wasn't sure.

However, for now he was content just sitting and petting her back.


	6. Facade

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

**

* * *

**

_**Façade**_

No one would ever know.

She would put a smile on her face.

And pretend.

That she wasn't jealous.

That she wasn't inwardly fuming.

At the fact that he continued to believe that Momo would come around.

No one need ever know.

That everything was just a masterful façade.

He didn't have to know that every time she drank it was because of him.

That she was trying to drown her sorrows and stop thinking about him

Everyone could think that Matsumoto would be a faithful Vice-Captain to anyone.

That is wasn't just Hitsugaya Toshirou.

That it wasn't a façade.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first female POV drabble. -Is shocked- Amazing! Anyway, I like this one a lot, doesn't mean you will, of course, but I hope you did. Please review!_


	7. Rain

_Disclaimer: See the pervious posts._

_A/N: Well, I'm back to male drabbles. It's strange how this is the norm for me lately. I usually have trouble writing from a guy's POV. Anyway, this has been done before, but this is my take on it. Without further ado, Post 7!_

**

* * *

**

_**Rain**_

He hated it.

The rain.

It meant that his wielder was depressed.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

It had been raining a lot lately.

He wondered if it had anything to do with that Rukia girl.

The one that had first introduced him to the world of Death.

The one in which he truly belonged.

As annoying as she tended to be, he like her.

But not the rain.

It got on his last nerve.

Between that and the Hollow.

He had no nerves to speak of.

But Zangetsu despised the rain.

That was the worst of all.


	8. Voice

_Disclaimer: Again I state this. Do you think I own Bleach??????_

_A/N: Stand Alone Origin has been bugging me to write a humorous monologue, but I haven't been in the proper mood. One might be coming eventually, but not now. Well, here's post 8!_

**

* * *

**

_**Voice**_

The Horse had no voice.

The King was in charge.

The Horse was a dumb, stupid animal.

The King was the master.

He had first mentioned it.

That he was the Horse, and the King was the King.

It was fun to annoy him with the "King" nickname.

But that didn't mean he liked being the Horse.

He didn't like being mute.

Which was, mostly, was the King has decreed.

But not forever, he hoped.

One day, perhaps, the King might recognize him as an individual.

And he might do the unthinkable.

The King might give the Horse a voice.


	9. Flowers

_Disclaimer: If you have to ask...check previous posts._

_A/N: Nyeh. This isn't my favorite, but then again, they can't all be. Anyway. Here's post 9!_

**

* * *

**

**_Flowers_**

They said it was unbecoming.

No noble should have flowers as their zanpakuto.

At first his family had been displeased.

And then they had seen the next stage.

Then they were awed.

He had been surprised as well.

But it would have done no good to show it.

He had to wonder why Sakura petals though.

Some said a rose might have been more appropriate.

He was told that he was like a rosebud and the thorns were his attitude.

He really didn't care.

Byakuya continued to be proud of his power and his zanpakuto.

Even though it was flowers.


	10. Sake

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Bleach._

_A/N: Here's what Stand Alone Origin ordered. An attempt at humor. I wrote it at about 11 last night. xD Enjoy it!_

**_Sake_**

An ode to sake.

That's what he would call it.

He would get Yumichika, Renji and Matsumoto to help.

Maybe he could even convince Kyouraku-taichou to as well.

It would certainly be an interesting song.

He could begin it now.

"**Oh sake,**

**Dear sake,**

**I love you so much.**

**You're so yummyful,**

**And wonderful,**

**And you pack such a punch.**

**How wonderful you make me feel,**

**Except in the morning,**

**When you hurt me so much.**

**Sake, **

**Oh sake-"**

Ouch!

Perhaps it would be best if Ikkaku waited until after his hangover was gone before he started to write it.


	11. Height

_Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it again._

_A/N: Here's yet another drabble from the strange mind that is mine. Post 11!_

**

* * *

**

_**Height**_

He had never been happy with his height.

He had to wonder why he was so short.

All of his subordinates were taller than he was.

He didn't like that.

At all.

He should look down at them.

He wondered what twist of fate had made a Captain as powerful as him so short.

Everyone made fun of him.

Especially those Eleventh Division baffons.

It irked him to no end.

That's why when one morning, he woke up and everything seemed oddly out of proportion, he was confused.

And then he heard the shout.

"Shirou-chan! You had a growth spurt!"


	12. Attraction

Disclaimer: Do you have to ask?

A/N: And here I am, back to my love problem drabbles. Wonderful. This is a little bit longer than the drabbles I've previously written. I think the former were all 100 words exactly. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

_**Attraction**_

Perhaps it was a little unnatural.

Maybe it didn't seem quite right.

But that's how love was, wasn't it?

Wasn't there some saying about opposing forces and attraction?

He was sure he had heard it somewhere.

What was it now?

…

Oh well.

He had to wonder, why her, though.

Why, out of all the female Shinigami he knew, was it her he felt attracted to?

Maybe it was because she was the only one he didn't intimidate.

Besides, she scared the shit out of him.

She was a freakin' female doctor.

With a sword!

And yet, for Zaraki, Unohana held some sort of attraction.


	13. Tattoos

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it again. Look at previous posts if necessary.

A/N: Hey another female POV drabble! It's_ just _over 100 words. Oh yeah!

* * *

_**Tattoos**_

She was sure it wasn't the tattoos.

Nope.

No sir.

No way.

It wasn't the tattoos.

It couldn't be the tattoos.

Maybe it was the red hair.

Or perhaps the fact that he could give her a decent challenge spar-wise, now that Ichigo wouldn't anymore.

But it wasn't the tattoos.

Maybe she liked the weird ones.

Really.

Look at her friends.

Ichigo, Mizuru, Keigo, and Chad.

Or the ones with the bad attitude.

For example: Ichigo.

Not that she liked him.

Nah, Rukia had him wrapped around her finger.

But it could _not_ be the tattoos that Tatsuki liked about Renji.

Could it?


	14. Fun

Disclaimer: If you have to ask, there's something wrong with you.

A/N: Hey! I'm on a roll! Female POV drabble #3! But I'm going downhill. The first 11 were nearly all-100 words exact. None of the last three have been. Alas. I like this one.

* * *

_**Fun**_

It was fun.

Transforming right in front of Ichigo, she meant.

He lit up like a fire.

Pale to red in three seconds flat.

One to see.

Another to register.

A third to blush.

It was hilarious.

And then, before five seconds were up, he would hand over his jacket.

So (semi) innocent.

It almost reminded her of Isshin and Urahara.

They had cracked her up the first time she had transformed in front of them.

Now Isshin just laughed.

But Urahara tended to just look at her thoughtfully.

She wondered why.

Occasionally she would get his coat.

But not often.

And for some reason, Yoruichi liked that.


	15. Misconception

_Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. BLEACH!!!! _

_A/N: This is definitely way over my "100 words" but I wanted to write it, and I sorta like it. It differs from my usual style. Oh and for the curious, this is not meant to be romance, however if you wish to take that way… be my guest… Anyway… Enjoy, and review! _

_**Misconception**_s

"That's what their whispering about?!?" Ichigo stared at the noble in shock. "I mean, Renji and Ikkaku were acting weird but…. they're nowhere close!"

Byakuya looked at him evenly, and nodded with surprising grace for the situation.

"Where are they coming from?"

"If you think about it, Kurosaki, it is a viable possibility, albeit incorrect. You leave my home every other day looking ruffled and worse for the wear."

Ichigo stared at him. "But-"

The door opened. "Nii-sama, I knew I'd find you- Oh! Ichigo!"

Ichigo's face was flushed with embarrassment and shock, and Rukia misinterpreted it. She blushed and backed out the door with a, "Sorry for interrupting."

"Our reputation just went to hell," Ichigo pointed out.

Byakuya looked at him. "Do you really care?"

"Nah. Never have."

"Shall we continue, then?"

"Sure."

Both men drew their zanpakuto.

"Bankai."


	16. Simple

_A/N: I hope this is all right. I wasn't sure about some of the nicknames, so I worked with what I knew, and guessed on some. I hope you like it. :-D _

_Also…I would adore prompts! Please. If anyone could give me one it would be greatly appreciated! A one- or two-word title, and character is all I need. If anyone could give me one or two, I would try to use it as best I can! I'm at a bit of a standstill, and I've felt like writing drabbles, but I've had no ideas. So assistance would be wonderful!

* * *

_**_Simple_**

Yachiru liked the simple things in life.

Candy.

Coloring.

Candy.

Playing.

Candy.

Fighting.

Candy.

Blood.

Candy.

Death.

Oh! Had she mentioned candy?

Yachiru liked bothering Byakushi and Shirou-chan and Doctor Lady.

It was fun!

And they gave her candy!

Yachiru really, really liked candy

Biting Pachinko Head's Head was fun too!

She also likes riding with Ken-chan!

And watching Ken-chan and Ichi fight!

But Ichi never gives her candy.

Evil Ichi.

Candy makes her happy.

Maybe tall Shirou-chan would give her some…

Or maybe she could get some coffee!


	17. Cat and Hornet

_Disclaimer: I no own Bleach._

_A/N: I like this one. It made me laugh while I was writing it._ _Title is from Chapter something or other in Volume 18. Enjoy, and please review!_

**_Cat and Hornet_**

"Oh my pretty kitty

Oh my so very pretty kitty,

Why don't you come play with me?

Let the little hornet catch you,

My so very pretty kitty.

I promise I won't hurt you,

…Too much,

My oh so very pretty-"

THWAP

Soi Fon fell over, unconscious.

Urahara snapped his fan open and his blush behind it. "Sorry Yoruichi-sama," he chuckled. "She was beginning to get on my nerves."

Yoruichi grinned back. "I never knew she became so…poetic when she was drunk." She picked up the black haired midget's body.

"Best get her back to her room," Kisuke suggested.

Yoruichi glared at the man. "Yeah thanks," she growled. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Good," the blond man answered, "I'll wait for you in bed."

The Flash Goddess made herself go noticeably faster.

**END**


	18. Peach

_A/N: Uhh.. this is a really demented drabble. In fact I gave it to a friend of mine, Captain Asshole, lover of all things demented, and she was kind of put off by it. In fact the last line kinda scares me… Evil!!! –Crosses fingers at it and runs away screaming-_

_**Sensible Part of A. R's mind:** Forgiver her… I think she's suffering from sugar deprivation… Anyway thanks to Conterra-san for the idea. Leave a review please!_

_**Peach **_

When he had first met her, she had been but a baby.

A small leaf on the large plant.

But he had pruned her.

Preened her.

He had made her strong.

However, dependent.

Dependent on him.

And when he was finished, he had been so proud of his accomplishment.

She had been so sweet.

Juicy.

So… Ripe.

Altogether delicious.

And then he had plucked her.

And it had been so tasty…

Such a wonderful peach.

But, it would never be the same again.

And then he had frowned, looking down at the remains of the fruit in his hand.

Was he talking about a peach?

Or his Peach?

Or both?

Aizen walked way looking thoughtful.

Either way, he was suddenly in the mood for strawberries.


	19. Tag

_A/N: Those who read this are in for a treat. I have five drabbles written out that I have to post today. Remembrance Chapter 9, is almost done as well. This is a nice change from the last one, which continues to scare me. XD_

_Enjoy!_

_**Tag**_

That might've been the only reason.

She was better than him.

Faster.

She was his mentor.

His superior.

His better.

He wondered what she thought about it.

Perhaps she couldn't consort with those whom she surpassed.

Maybe she would ignore him.

Maybe she needed an equal.

He wondered if he should train.

Maybe he needed to surpass her.

But then, he wondered, would that make it worse off for him?

Maybe he needed someone better than him to keep him in line.

If he bested her, would the attraction end?

"_Come on, Byakuya-bo," _she whispers, inches from his ear, _"Let's play tag."_

Byakuya suppresses a shiver and chases after Yoruichi.


	20. Just Once

_A/N: This drabble is dedicated to Conterra-san, who gave me the prompt. Thanks! Bet this isn't what you expected! XD Enjoy and leave a review!_

_**Just Once**_

Just once Keigo wanted to know what was going on.

He had to wonder.

Every hour or so, Ichigo would run out with the beautiful new student.

Where were they going?

What were they doing?

Should he ask?

Did he _dare?_

Just once Keigo wanted to know what their secret glances meant.

What they talked about on the roof.

Why wasn't he included?

Why wasn't Mizuru?

When had their friends started to ignore them?

Why?

Had they done something wrong?

Had they gone from unnoticeable?

To nonexistent?

In truth, all Keigo wanted, was to be part of their group just once again.


	21. Omnipresent

_A/N: I personally like this one. I really enjoy writing different personalities for Hichigo. I've got pathetic, nice, evil, depressed. I think he's my favorite character. Him and Isshin. I dunno why. Enjoy, and leave a review!_

_**Omnipresent **_

"I'm always around, ain't I King?

Always.

The old man had a good word fer it.

'Said I was omnipresent.

Ain't that the truth King?

Present everywhere.

I'm the whisper in yer ear.

Some call me yer conscience.

But we know better.

Don' we King?

I'm not the one tellin' ya not 'ta do something'.

I'm not one tellin' ya 'ta do it.

Tellin' ya to kill.

Rip.

Maim.

I'm the one tryin' to keep ya up.

Because it's either fight,

Or loose 'ta me.

And ya don't wan' that.

Do ya, King?

I gotta question fer ya King.

How do ya hide from somethin' that omnipresent, omniscient, _and _omnipotent?

Do ya know the answer, King?

…Ya don't."


	22. Law

_A/N: I don't really like this one so much. But what are you going to do?Viashino wizard, I tried to rise to the challenge. Thanks for the idea to write a Yama-fic._

_Enjoy, and leave a review!_

_**Law**_

His word was law.

It had always been.

He had always been the strongest.

The best.

The most powerful.

But lately his word had been challenge.

In fact, it was happening more and more frequently.

It was all because of those ryoka.

He feared his supremacy would be beaten.

He feared his law might be deemed "unrighteous."

His word was law.

All should obey him.

He was after all the oldest.

The strongest.

The founder.

Wasn't he?

He should continue to be.

That didn't keep Yammamoto from worrying.

Worrying that like some unrighteous laws.

His law would be amended.


	23. Reality

_A/N: I read that today was Zaraki's birthday, and I felt the need to write a drabble about him as a present. XD Implied UnoZara at the end. XD._

_**Reality **_

Zaraki always loved to fight.

He loved the strength he felt.

The adrenaline rush.

He loved the smell of blood.

Its coppery taste.

Zaraki loved the way his sword felt in his hands.

It felt…

Powerful.

Undefeatable.

Right.

And yet-

He didn't like fighting weak opponents.

He needed strong adversaries.

Powerful ones.

Ones that could challenge him.

Sometimes this puzzled him.

It didn't puzzle those around him.

"Maybe you just like being challenged."

"Maybe you need an equal."

And then one day a drunken Ikkaku touched on reality.

"Maybe you just like going to Fourth Division when you're done, taichou."


	24. Snow

_**Snow **_

He watches her as she dances around.

Spinning in the snow.

The small, crystallized flakes falling…

Falling…

Falling…

Landing in her midnight black hair.

Landing on her cheeks and nose, rosy with the cold.

She seems so comfortable.

It is her element.

She tries to catch the flakes on her tongue.

She laughs, gleeful in what she does.

Smiling he walks over to join her.

He places his hands on her shoulder.

She turns, smiling back up at him.

"Hi," she says breathlessly.

He smiles back, even brighter. "Hello. Having a fun?" he teases.

She nods, laughing. "You know I love the snow."

"I know."

She gazes up at him, and for a moment he wants the world to freeze.

It is a perfect moment in his mind.

And then the moment is shattered.

She pushes him back into the snow pile.

And then jumps and lands on his chest. "Comfortable, Ichi-chan?"

He can't help the smile that continues to light up his face.

"Yes, I am very comfortable, Rukia."

"Of course you are," chuckles Rukia.

Around them the snow continues to fall.

FIN

A/N: Full circle. I started with Rukia and Ichigo, and now have ended with Rukia and Ichigo. That is my concluding drabble, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Rose


End file.
